


Boys

by fancylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, athlete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancylouis/pseuds/fancylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During summer holidays, Harry, 19, is training for the new athletics team for the national relay championchips. When he meets the intriguing and unpredictable Louis, 22, he discovers some of his feelings go far beyond their ordinary friendship. Harry engages in a lonely struggle with himself when Louis reciprocates his feelings, and the championship comes closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicated this fanfiction to a dutch movie, 'Jongens' (Boys). The storyline was my guidance in here. The song i apologise by Mott is the soundtrack of this movie.

'Get set,' Harry had peeked a little bit of his tongue in concentration. 'Start!' Harry ran. In practises like these Harry concentrated on himself. It was hard, he knew if he didn't make this round he'd be out. The boy sprinted. He ran first over finish, his best friend Niall ended second. He tapped Harry kindly on his back. 'Harry, Niall,' coach Kendrick made a sign for them to come over. 'Both of you were under twelve seconds guys, you'll get to go to group A, congragulations.' Coach sounded cool, Niall grabbed Harry tightly and they shouted in happiness. 'This are Louis and Stan, two very talented runners as well,' Kendrick added as he pointed at two goodlooking, in shape boys. 'I want to go to the relay with the four of you.' Harry slowly jogged on his athlete path, when one of the boys he's seen before passed him with a grin. He obviously showed off jogging faster than Harry. Absent-mindedly Harry stretched a few times before walking into the changing rooms. 'Hi man, how'd it go?' Liam asked as soon as Harry walked in to their tiny flat.

'All fine! Niall and I are both chosen to do the champions relay this summer!' Harry replied excitedly. He knew Liam was always proud of him and he liked coming home to a warm and sweet soul like Liam. He'd known Liam for ages, he was also the only one who knew Harry was gay. Liam was always beside him in everything. 'I baked you pancakes.' Harry's stomach ached. He forgot to eat before practice and sits at the kitchen table facing Liam, immediately starting on the three american pancakes with sirup in front of him. 'Great, Liam, you are such a good cook, can't lie, ' Harry says with a smile. Ouside clanked the loud noise of a motorcycle. 'Zayn's here as well,' Liam said. Zayn walked inside while removing his helmet from his face, revealing mixed-up hair. He directly threw himself on the couch, no words or movements towars Liam and Harry. Harry whispered; He's probably moody again.' Liam only replied with a nod and tried starting a conversation. 'Have you heard? Harry will be in the champions relay of this summe, with Niall and some others. He'll be trainig a lot for the next month.' 'Really cool,' Zayn answered, with both of the other boys not knowing whether this was meant to be sarcastic or not. Zayn had his mood again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt kind of competitive with the new boys he was doing the relay with. He always felt comfortable around Niall, but with the new ones he definitely felt tension. They were practicing sprints and runs and Harry felt the eyes of one of the new ones burning into his soul. Almost all of the time. They got to skipping ropes and Harry did his thing, even though he was kind of busy in his mind. With that one boy. He observed him. Harry found him rather chaotically and non concentrated. Harry thought that was weird, since he was such a perfectionistic and concentrated person.

'Aren't you counting your jumps?' Harry flopped out. He didn't know why he would say that. He didn't know he could even say that. Louis looked up, that frankly evil grin on his face again. 'Why would I?' Harry heard. Harry shrugged. He kind of got a black out right now. Not another word was exchanged. 'Keep grip on one another' Kendrick shouted. Harry was again eye-to-eye with Louis. Both of them bowed over, grabbed arms on one anothers back, chin on others' shoulder. At the start sound both of them, knotted up in a wrestling position, pushed out pressure on eachother. Harry looked down at their feet and was pretty sure Louis was doing the same. Harry took grip on his lower lip with his teeth, as if it strengthened his power.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After practice Niall and Harry decided to go out in town. They sat calmly on a bench, niall with a cup of ice cream clenched in his hand. Harry recognises a face Niall always makes when he likes something. Harry knew this wasn't about the ice cream. 'Look,' he heard Niall as he pointed at two girls standing just a few metres away from the bench they were on. Harry never came out to Niall. They were best friends since they met on athletics, two years ago, but Harry never felt the need to 'come out'. He didn't with Liam anyways. Liam actually asked him. 'Harry, I know about who you like,' Liam said then. Harry first was confused, but then realised he must know it. Liam has always been good at people's emotions and feelings. Liam later on relaxed Harry with words. 'It's okay to like boys, Harry, I know you do, sometimes I know you too well,' He then added with the comforting smile Liam always gives.

Being with Niall was different. Niall was always out on girls and always tried 'coupling' Harry with a cute girl. Harry wasn't the type of words, so it hasn't come yet. 'Aren't they cute! You like brown hair yeah?' Niall laughs as if he just said a funny joke. 'I guess,' Harry adds. 'Let's go man! Take our chance!' Before Harry could even speak Niall and him were standing in front of the girls. They were laughing and sharing words Harry didn't follow. 'What about you?' He then heard the brown haired girl, and after some seconds Harry realised she was talking to him. 'Sorry, what?' 'Your name, silly!' the girl laughed out overly done, touching Harry on his arm. 'Oh, I'm Harry.' He said coolly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Niall and Harry drove off to the forest to train and maybe swim a bit in the river beside the forest. Since the weather was nice there were various other people in the forest. Some also crossing and driving their motorcycles. When they took a break Harry almost thought he recognised Zayn between the crossing people. A few weeks ago Zayn and them made a promise not to hang out with the wrong dudes, Zayn was impressionable quickly and used to hang out with drug dealing and gang people. He said to them he would break contact. Maybe Harry was too busy with that and started recognising Zayn everywhere where motorcycles were. This thought was wrong. A thin silhouette without helmet threw a wave at him and Niall. It slowly came closer and Harry was sure it was Zayn as soon as it spoke. 'Don't tell Liam, haz, why are you even here? Are you spying on me?' Zayn sounded mad. 'Of course not, but you promised us something Zayn, c'mon' 'Don't be a dick, haz, I am old enough to know what i want,' after those words Zayn left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

'Who feels like swimming after practice?' Niall proposed to the three other boys. Louis nodded and Harry answered; 'I'll go with too.'The weather was too hot for practice, Harry looked forward to swimming to cool off. The four of them biked just a few minutes to reach the lake along the forest. Louis took a sprint and jumped in with all clothes and shoes. Niall and Stan laughed but Harry remained silent. He thought Louis was just showing off. Then all of them stripped their athlete uniforms except for the cotton shorts that ended just a tiny bit above their knees. They headed into the water. 'It's time to leave, guys, gotta have dinner.' Niall was already out of the lake and Stan was one step beside him, Harry following them as well. Louis remained in the lake. 'Nobody wants to swim a bit more?' he pouted funnily and then waved goodbye to the other three. As soon as Niall and Stan took another road to get home, Harry was alone. His mind was struggling with what to do. He felt something absolutely strange when he was with Louis.

Within seconds he turned around and headed back to the lake. As soon as he got there he glared at a muscular bare back sitting at the edge of the lake. 'Hi,' Harry was able to say. Louis' face made aturn to look at Harry and this time Louis' grin felt real and nice. They act all childish, spatting water at eachother and laughing. Not a lot of words were exchanged, but Harry felt nicer in Louis' athmosphere than ever. They both hanged their elbows on the edge of the river and theres maybe two, three centimeters between them. As soon as Harry tilted his head just a little he felt lips on his. Before Harry could take a real breath it's over. Louis just kissed Harry. Harry stood at the end of the path and turned his back for one last time. 'I, eh, I'm not gay.' He tried sounding as confident as he could. 'Of course not,' Louis reply was. In a second Harry was on his bike heading home. His mind feeling heavier than a rock.


	2. Mixed feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my attempt to writing smut is at the end. i feel like i literally failed, so, SORRY  
> i kinda hope you like it.

It was a nice summery day when Harry and his athlete mates were on the athlete track. Coach Kendrick was shouting words to 'motivate' the boys.  
He was the perfect man to be a coach. He had a low, big voice and a firm face. He could be severe at times but Harry prestated better by that.

Louis' flashy-green Nike sportshoes caught Harry's eyes - and Harry staring at them caught Louis' -  
'What d'you think of them?' Louis asked, moving his feet around. 'Be honest. Yay or nay?'

'Kind of inbetween,' Harry replied. 'What an innocent answer,' Louis smirked, 'Got them from my mum. Does your mum have such a good shoe taste as mine?'  
Harry's eyes widened. 'Eh, my mum died.' He sounded sharp.  
'And mine's crazy,' Louis laughed it off.  
Harry tried being calm. Louis couldn't've known, so it's okay.  
'So, do you train a lot?' Louis talked as if he didn't even know about yesterday. In his bed Harry had even wondered if he dreamed it, but he soon realised it happened for real. Louis kissed him. On his mouth. Yesterday.  
'Yeah, more than usual for the relay.'  
Louis agrees with a nod. 'So you always train with your shirt half in your shorts and half-not?'  
Harry's cheeks became a slight shade of red. It took him some seconds to realise he was fully embarassed in front of his crush. Wait. Harry's crush?

You could definitely say Harry had a crush on Louis, he just didn't want to realise it yet.  
He quickly re-arranged his shirt and felt intimidated by the older boy - that might or might not be his definite crush by now- even though he could be maybe one or two heads shorter than himself. By inspecting Louis' height he was also inspecting his firm and trained thighs, that slipped bare underneath the athlete shorts. Harry knew Louis was a real good runner, even though it seemed like Louis didn't even need to train to be this good. Harry was kind of jealous.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Harry was upstairs when he heard Zayn and Liam mumble about Zayn being out with his motorcycle. 'This is not only your house, Zayn! We have to do this together!' Harry heard Liam's voice dimmed by the house walls.  
Harry's memory flashed to the moment he saw Zayn in the forest with the people he shouldn't be hanging out with. Zayn almost begged him not to tell Liam and just keep shut, but with these usual arguments going on Harry didn't know what to do.

Harry was struggling with himself. His thoughts were eating him up and Harry was angry. He decided to do press ups and tried concentrating on that fully. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Louis and Harry were the only two left in the changing room. Harry felt as if this was Louis' purpose.  
'Hi,' is all Louis said.  
'Hey.'

They were metres apart and Harry just did his thing, he changed into his athlete uniform and as soon as he turned around the metres between him and Louis had been shortened.  
In the meantime Harry was busy, Louis had walked over to Harry, a tiny bit in his personal space.

'You said you weren't gay, but you can't either fool me, nor yourself, Harry, I think we both want this.'  
There was a tiny touch of Louis' hand on Harry's. It made Harry sick in his stomach, but kind of in a positive way. Harry wasn't a man of big words, but it felt like Louis knew this by now.  
He always accepted Harry not saying a word  
'It's okay.' Louis comforted Harry, him not sure knowing what for and sooner or later Harry and Louis were knotted intimately together.  
It was only the two of them and Louis arm was comfortingly tight around Harry's long torso. Harry's chin was rested on Louis nice scented shoulder. Louis' cold hand was now under Harry's athlete shirt. 'I know you just dressed, but i like it off.' Louis said while giving a light tug on Harry's shirt. Without words the shirt fell to the ground. 'I don't wanna be the only bare one in here,' Harry said, raising one angle of his mouth. Louis nodded firmly and his shirt also took its place on the floor. 'Better?' 

Harry had to swallow once before realising Louis had quite a few tattoo's on his body. It is what it is, 78, and many other things Harry could'nt immediately identify. 'Nice, er, tattoo's,' Harry spoke.  
Louis showed him a gentle smile and Louis' hand was now just a tiny bit above Harry's bum. 'Honest, or joking?' Louis replied.  
'No, no, I really like them Lou.'

Their lips pecked for just a moment, and seconds after Louis' long fingers were tangled into Harry's big curls. 

After a long scene of tongues and fingers intwined Louis was on his knees in front of Harry. 'I can make you feel good, even though you might not be 'gay'' Louis said, the word gay sounding a bit scoffing. Harry kept silent about what happened after. Harry has never been intime with a boy because he never came out. Louis doesn't have to know. It kind of haunted Harry, he was 19 by now and all he's done was kissing and hugging. He bets Louis has done more than that as soon as his plump lips are around Harry's erection. Louis is really - really - good at this, Harry thought.  
Harry tried to keep silent, they moreover were still in the changing rooms of the athlete team. Louis head plus mouth were moving in a nice rhythm and other than Harry would've thought, Louis was being pretty gentle. Louis' eyes were constantly locked with Harry's, which Harry liked but as soon as Louis took all of his cock, Harry couldn't resist groaning and closing his eyes. 

This was the gentlest Louis has probably been to Louis. Between whimpers and gasps Harry made some words; 'Lou? L-lou, i gotta, y'know,' Harry's hands were gripped tighlty into Louis' fluffy hair and all Louis did was nod. His hands were stroking Harry's shaking thighs, not many seconds after Harry's a whimpering wreck spraying liquid all inside Louis' mouth. Harry's thumb gently stroked along Louis' fine jawline.  
Louis swallowed twice. Harry helped Louis get up and ended this strange situation how it started, knotted up together tighlty cuddling, only this time Harry's leaking cock might or might not be touching Louis' tiny stomach.


End file.
